


Please Don't Leave Me

by QueerNerdofCamelot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post Civil War, bucky doesn't get frozen, civil war spoilers, that ending was shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerNerdofCamelot/pseuds/QueerNerdofCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't lose Bucky...</p><p>Not again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys but I hated the cop out ending shit they pulled in the after-credit scene...
> 
> So yeah, I fixed it.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” Steve asked, eyes meeting Bucky’s with a burning intensity. “You want us to put you under again?”

“I can’t trust my own mind.” Bucky shook his head, dark hair hanging in his eyes as he looked up at Steve from where he sat on the table. He looked so broken, and all Steve wanted to do in that moment was hold the other man in his arms and never let him go again. But he couldn’t, because despite what he might pretend things were different between him and Bucky since he had found his friend again, and he wasn’t sure if he would be crossing a line or not. “It’s not safe for me to be out, not until we find some way to get this stuff out of my head.” Bucky’s eyes dropped to the floor in front of him.

“I don’t think you’re putting enough faith in yourself.” Steve said softly, walking over and having a seat next to Bucky on the table. “I mean, look how far you’ve come. You stuck by me through all of this, sure you had a few rough patches, but everyone does, that’s recovery for you.”

“You make it sound like I’m an alcoholic or something.” Bucky met his eye, looking as vulnerable as Steve had ever seen him. “I hurt people Steve, I could have hurt you. What if you had been a second too slow, what if that helicopter had hit you, what if I-”

“Hey!” Steve put a hand on Bucky’s knee, jerking him out of his rambling. “Look at me.” He met Bucky’s gaze with one of unwavering intensity. “I’m fine, I made it Buck, we both did.”

“I could have killed you.” Bucky said, dropping his head once more to stare at the floor in front of him.

“But you didn’t.” Steve interjected.

“But I could have-” Bucky began insistently, only to be cut off once more.

“But you didn’t.” The captain said firmly. “Because I was there to make sure you didn’t cross the line.” He paused, he was rapidly moving towards dangerous territory, but for some reason he didn’t care. Right now, he was too terrified of losing Bucky when he had just gotten the other man back to give a damn about whether or not he crossed the line between this cautious friendship and something more. “Because I will always be there to make sure you don’t cross that line.”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a long time, simply stared at the floor in front of him. His eyes were glistening with tears, but Steve pretended not to notice. Instead, he reached out a tentative hand, cupping the side of Bucky’s face and turning the other man’s head so that their eyes met. “You’re strong enough to beat this, Buck, I know you are. And I promise you, I’ll be right there to catch you, every step of the way. I won’t give up on you, even if you’re ready to give up on yourself.”

“To the end of the line?” Bucky asked. A tear fell from his eye, and Steve wiped his thumb across the other man’s cheekbone reflexively.

“To the end of the line.” He said, and then leaned in, kissing Bucky softly on the mouth. He pulled back just a centimeter or so, a question obvious in his blue eyes.

“Okay.” Bucky said, his voice a soft whisper. “Okay, we’ll try it your way.”

“Good.” Steve said, his lips still brushing lightly over Bucky’s as he spoke. “Because I don’t think I can make it through this without you.”

Bucky smiled then, wrapping his remaining arm around Steve’s neck and pulling him into a bruising kiss. For just a moment, Steve could pretend everything was okay, because despite the fact that his world was falling apart around him, he had Bucky in his arms once again, and he couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
